


Can we fast forward 'till you go down on me?

by nikkivfx



Category: School of Rock (2003), School of Rock - Lloyd Webber/Slater/Fellowes
Genre: F/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkivfx/pseuds/nikkivfx
Summary: lots of mouth stuff.. enjoy!
Relationships: Dewey Finn & Reader, Dewey Finn/Original Female Character, Dewey Finn/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Can we fast forward 'till you go down on me?

**Author's Note:**

> yes... the title came from the song 'New Perspective'

It was nearing one in the morning and you were unable to fall asleep. Positioned comfortably, you stared down the television that was playing a crappy midnight sitcom. You felt restless, not tired in the slightest. You propped yourself up, a grumpy look on your face for no one to see. In bed next to you was Dewey, who you thought was asleep. Until you felt fingertips traveling up the inside of your thigh.

“Can’t sleep?”

Casting a look over to him, he was on his side facing you, eyes still closed.

“No, I need to get up or something, move around or-”

“Wanna make out?”

His eyes were open to thin slits now. You furrowed your brows, dim light from the TV illuminating the confused expression painted on your face.

“Don’t you want to sleep?”

“If it’ll tucker you out, there’s no harm in trying. Besides, ‘m always up for a little tongue action, babe.”

That made you smile a little. It did sound good, slow kisses to help you doze off. While you were thinking, he had also propped himself up on one hand, mirroring your stance. His hair was in every direction and his face seemed sleepy. It made you feel bad, like you were keeping him up, that he should be asleep. All those feelings were counteracted when he kissed you with a heat that didn’t match his drowsy front.

An involuntary groan came from your throat, and eyes flickered closed. Dewey blew a humored breath out at your noise, and his inactive hand started to trace your forearm. In the moment, his bottom lip was on your top, the mismatched meeting making him unable to slip his tongue into your mouth. He haphazardly placed the hand on your arm onto your jaw, and pulled away for a second, only to smash his lips back onto yours, top-to-top this time. His tongue darted out, licking a stripe over your lips. Immediately responding, you circled your tongue around his, tasting his saliva. It was the slightest bit sweet, but you liked it. His tongue was warm and felt like silk. Both of your breaths were lax and steady, bordering on hot and heavy. He brought the hand from your jaw down and clutched your ass, using it to pull you closer to him. Yours fisted into his hair, holding his face onto yours. Once you started to move your heads together, there were sweet little wet noises sounding throughout the room. Your noses bumped a few times, and there was a bit of teeth involved. It wasn’t the most graceful kiss, but it still felt like heaven.

You broke away, laying hot, unhurried kisses down his chin and jaw, stopping when you were below his ear, using his hair to pull his head back. You bit at his neck, following with a flat tongue over the spots. He hummed, sounding the tiniest bit whiny.

When you threw a quick glance down, you saw the slightest bulge outlined behind the sheets. A pleased grin infected your face. With a hand you pressed him to the sheets, then moved it down, gripping his cock. He gasped, eyes closed, and shoved his hips up. Through fabric, touches didn’t feel as intense. You knew that, you just wanted to play with him. You continued to grip and rub his cock, not stopping until he was rock hard.

After that, you tossed the sheets off of him and feasted your eyes on the tent in his underwear. _Fuck yes._  
“Can I suck you off?”

His eyes opened and he looked at you, smiling, “ _Obviously_ , baby!”

You promptly straddled his legs and ripped his briefs down, his dick popping out from the waistband. Not wasting a moment, you gripped it in your hand. The softness of the skin always surprised you, a stark contrast from the rigidness of it. Those qualities were specific to a cock, you loved it!

You brought your mouth down and wrapped your lips around his head and sucked, moving your tongue in circles on the backside. He looked down at you with half-lidded eyes. The sounds leaving his mouth were rumbles emanating from his chest. He wasn’t slick yet, so you swirled, flicked, and lapped your tongue on him to distribute as much spit as you could, jerking him in tandem.

Once he was coated in saliva, you deepthroated him as far as you could without hesitation, letting it reach the back of your throat. You didn’t breathe for a few seconds and relaxed your throat muscles, keeping him there.

Dewey pawed your hair, “Oh, God, yes.”

When you couldn’t take anymore, you shot your head up, gasping for breath and making eye contact with him. A wicked smirk stained your face while you panted. With the end of your tongue, you licked a stripe from where your hand held him at the base, all the way up to the tip. It was a little tease, and you didn’t miss him shiver.

Going back in, you bobbed your head this time, hollowing your cheeks, sucking him well. A few times you shook your head while you went down, trying to take him deeper, letting your tongue enclose around the base.

“You’re doing so fu-cking good, mother of- Mmm.” One hand was propped behind his head, the other was still twisted in your hair, but for the most part he let you have free reign, not pushing your head down that hard.

The head of his cock hit the back of your throat repeatedly, and it felt raw. It was not any less intoxicating, and you continued taking it deep. Every time you came up for air, a thread of spit connected your mouth to the tip of his cock. You always looked ridiculously sexy when you gave him head, drool dripping from your lips and chin, sometimes tears running down your face. Although he liked you better on your knees, between his legs did just as well.

His hand started to tighten in your hair, and he started to push you down with more force. You knew what it meant and sped your movements to a punishing pace. There was nothing better than feeling him cum. Nothing was quite as rewarding.

You felt him pulsate, and he moaned aloud. He started to cum in your mouth when he was a centimeter short of being in your throat. His cum spilled over your tongue, not tasting like much. It was warm. Some of it dripped out of your mouth and down his shaft, and you swallowed the rest. When you popped your mouth off, his cock was glistening with your saliva and his cum. You brought him a few tissues, he thanked you.

With a _snap_ , his briefs were put back on and he tossed the tissues on the nightstand. He pulled you by your wrist onto his lap and kissed you harshly. You felt him smirking against your lips. Eyeing him when you pulled away, he spoke,

“Ride my face?”

It was phrased like a demand, but he said it as more of a question. You pondered his statement, then shook your head,

“Can I lay down?”

He chuckled lightheartedly, “Yes ma’am. Lay down for me.”

You wore a t-shirt with panties and socks, and as soon as you hit the sheets, he was nudging his chapped hands under the shirt. The palms were warm, but his fingertips were cold, which made you jolt.

“Sorry mama, they’ll warm in a second.”

His hands went to your tits, and he took them in handfuls, making his wrists to press the shirt up. After a few seconds he just decided to rip it over your head, flinging it sideways, groaning when he saw you bare. He started to lead down with open-mouthed kisses beginning at your collarbones, he trailed wet marks down your body. The panties you had on were lace, flimsy little things. Dewey bit the waistband of it into his mouth and pulled. His fingers hooked around each side, and he dragged them off your legs gradually. Each second longer made you ache more.

Dewey continued to kiss your body, focusing on your legs. Feeling a tightness on your skin, you knew he was leaving little hickeys on your inner thighs. He liked to do that sometimes, and you liked receiving them. They looked cute on your supple skin, and you liked watching them while they healed, changing from purple, to green, to yellow. And when they were gone, he’d do it again, and the process would repeat.

He pulled away to look at you under him, nothing but socks on, legs spread and bent at the knee. It was dark, but he could fill in the blanks of what you must have looked like in full. He knew your body like the back of his hand. _So beautiful._

Then he took a finger and swiped it from entrance to clit. You keened, desperate for more than a feather touch. He smirked.

“Needy. What do you want?”

“Please, Dew, your mouth!”

He swiftly suctioned his mouth onto your pussy, pressing his tongue against you. It felt searing hot and smooth on your skin. Attention was concentrated on your clit, and he sucked it how he knew you liked. Your hands ripped at his hair, and you subconsciously circled yourself on his tongue. He didn’t mind your roughness. His hands seized you by the hips, not caring that your legs were pressing around his head from pleasure.

You were babbling mindless praise and quite a bit of nonsense.

“God, your mouth is so good! I could keep taking it like this until- Put your finger in me, please!” You squealed.

He obeyed your request, delving his middle finger into as deep as it could go, your wetness causing a _squelch_ to echo throughout the room. You felt your pussy clench around him. His digit initiated a beckoning motion and his tongue was relentless.

“Ugh, mm, yes!” your body started to tremble, you were going to cum on his face.

“I love it when you shake.” He mumbled into your cunt, causing a vibration to reverberate through your lower half. His voice was husky, and you moaned when it reached your ears. That, paired with the fact that he was the one between your legs, your perfect Dewey, about to make you cum, it was enough to make you orgasm.

It hit you in surges, each one working from your pussy up to your chest, making you feel like you were bursting. Your vision blurred, so you squeezed your eyes shut while you panted with bliss. You felt your torso break out in a heat, and you were sure if the lights were on, there would be an apparent blush over your whole upper body. Dewey let you ride out your orgasm, feeling you contract around his finger. It made him think about how your tightening pussy felt when you came on his cock, and he felt his dick throb in his underwear. When you were done cumming, your body felt tingly.

He pulled his finger out, careful not to knock around. He made sure you were watching when sucked it into his mouth, cleaning the remaining taste of you off it. Then, just to tease, he licked up your pussy one last time to make you quiver.

When he was finished with you, he crawled back up and shoved his tongue in your mouth, making you taste yourself. His mouth was so warm, heated from being worked.

“Did that help? Feeling sleepy now, baby?”

“Mmm, a little bit. I’m kind of hungry now. Wanna get a bowl of cereal with me?”

Dewey pursed his lips and thought for a moment.

“Yeah, actually. Let’s go.”

He may or may not have ate you out again on the kitchen counter, _really_ tuckering you out.


End file.
